Boca(Sopranos Episode)
" " is the 9th episode of Season One of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 9th overall episode of the series. It was written by Jason Cahill, Robin Green, and Mitchell Burgess, directed by Andy Wolk and originally aired on March 7, 1999. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * = credit only Guest starring * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * John Heard as Vin Makazian * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco Also guest starring * Al Sapienza as Mikey Palmice * Robyn Peterson as Bobbi Sanfillipo * Kevin O'Rourke as Coach Don Hauser * Tony Darrow as Larry Boy Barese * Joe Badalucco Jr. as Jimmy Altieri * Richard Portnow as Attorney Melvoin * Cara Jedell as Ally Vandermeed * Candace Bailey as Deena Hauser * Jaclyn Tohn as Heather Dante * Donna Marie Recco as Bebe * Nell Balaban as Receptionist * Moises Belizario as FBI Man * Mary Ellen Cravens as Taylor * Elaine del Valle as Waitress * Steve "Inky" Ferguson as Moldonado * Brian Guzman as Delivery Boy * Mark Hartman as Capman * Patrick Husted as Waiter * Marissa Jedell as Becky * Joyce Lynn O'Connor as Shelly Hauser * Annika Pergament as TV Reporter * John Nacco as Contractor * Bill Winkler as Soccer Ref Episode recap Meadow's soccer coach, Don Hauser, has become well-liked by the fathers of the girls on his team including Tony Soprano, Artie Bucco and Silvio Dante, because of the success he produces on the playing field. The three fathers invite Hauser to the Bada Bing for drinks after a win. Soon, however, The Star-Ledger reports that Hauser is leaving for a college coaching job and the mob fathers begin trying to intimidate him into staying. Paulie Gualtieri delivers a 50-inch television to the coach's house and insists he take it. Christopher Moltisanti returns the coach's "missing dog" after apparently stealing it himself. There is also unrest amongst the girls on the team. It's revealed that the coach has an ongoing sexual relationship with one of his players, Ally Vandermeed, who is a close friend of Meadow's. After Ally hears that the coach is moving on, Ally tries to kill herself while her teammates are drinking in a park. When Tony and Carmela learn of the suicide attempt, Meadow informs them about the inappropriate relationship between coach and player. Meanwhile, Junior Soprano visits Boca Raton for a weekend with Bobbi, his girlfriend of 16 years. We learn that Bobbi values Junior's skill at performing cunnilingus, but that Junior does not like her to discuss this as he feels it would damage his masculine reputation in the DiMeo crime family. He asks that she not speak about this part of their relationship with anyone. Bobbi has made the mistake of discussing her sex life at a hair and nail parlor, but then tells her hairdresser that they should be quiet on the topic from now on. Her friend, however, has already gossiped about Junior's particular talent to others. These remarks are heard by a contact of Carmela Soprano and the story gets back to Tony. When Junior pokes fun at Tony during a golf game, Tony retaliates with veiled jokes about cunnilingus, aimed at Junior. For his part, Junior responds with a reference to Tony's therapy. Later, an angry Junior storms into Bobbi's office. He is so furious that Bobbi pleads with him not to hit her. Instead, he mushes a lemon meringue pie in her face and then walks out, informing a tearful Bobbi that their relationship is over. After Tony learns of the soccer coach's affair with his student, he contemplates murdering him in retaliation. After a visit with Dr. Melfi, who asks him why he would assume the burden of righting wrongs in society, and after hearing Artie's plea for legal justice, Tony calls off the hit and the coach is arrested by the police. After this, Tony arrives home after a night of drinking on Xanax and brags to Carmela (as well as to an eavesdropping Meadow) that "he didn't hurt nobody."Category:Sopranos Episodes Previous The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti(Sopranos Episode) Next A Hit Is a Hit(Sopranos Episode)